A Change in Destiny
by Elaxandrius
Summary: Who will she choose? Her destiny or her love?
1. Marry Me

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Sailor Moon (no matter how much I'd love to), I just own this story line._

* * *

"I'm getting married tomorrow. Will you be there?" a feminine voice questioned.

"Do you want me to be there? Do you want me to suffer through seeing you married off to someone not me?" a masculine voice retorted.

"No, I do not wish any suffering to fall upon you. You do not have to come if you do not want to."

"Serenity, love. I beg of you to reconsider. You know I love you; and you know you love me."

Serenity sighed dejectedly. "I do love you. So very much. But it was my destiny… is my destiny that I marry him, love. It was written in my past and you know that."

"Of course I know that. I've known for a long time. But destiny of the past is gone and done. Your destiny for the future is a blank canvass to be painted now." He argued determinedly.

"Accept my apology. But I cannot forsake my fate. Not when so many people depend on this marriage."

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who's depending on this marriage? You'd still be a wonderful queen even if you don't marry him. Marry me instead, Serenity."

"I cannot." She turns to look at the time. "I must leave now. I do hope to see you there though. Good-bye, my love."

Serenity stood up on her toes and kissed him one last time in love. Backing away slowly, she looked at his eyes… his beautiful blue gray eyes. Nodding her head at him with finality, she turned and walked out the door, with her long, golden hair spinning about her… and out of his life.

The man looked longingly at the exit she went through, wishing for something he can never have. Placing two fingers upon his lips, he placed a soft kiss on them before extending them towards the door.

"I shall know no other like you, nor love anyone like you, my sweet Serenity. My princess and my queen." With that said, he turned and with a whirl of his cape, he was gone.


	2. Wedding Bells?

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Sailor Moon (no matter how much I'd love to), I just own this story line._

_

* * *

_

**Wedding Day**

"Oh my, Serena. You look wonderful," a feminine voice gushed gently.

Serenity, or known to her friends as Serena, looked at each one of the four girls. A soft smile graced her lips as her eyes began to water.

Amy, the brains of the group. Lita, the strong one and the chef of their circle. Mina, the fashioned one. And Rei, the spiritual and fire-tempered female. All four girls were dressed in their respective colors: red, blue, green, and yellow.

A knock on the door caused Serenity to turn away from the giggling group of hormonal females and call out. "Come in."

The door opened and four more people entered. Three curtsied as one bowed at the waist. Smiles graced all their lips as the shortest of the four ran towards Serenity with a child-like squeal.

"Hello there, Hotaru," she whispered softly as she looked down at the bundle of energy hugging her middle. "Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru. It's wonderful to see you all here today. Almost wondered if you guys would be making an appearance for this occasion."

Glancing at Haruka, she was barely able to stifle a giggle.

"What?" the female in topic questioned defensively.

"Nothing. I see you've declined to wear the dress I sent you weeks ago. You opted for the suit I sent instead, eh?"

Haruka smirked and gave a elegant shrug of her shoulder. "You know me and dresses never matched, your highness."

At the formal title, Serenity's smile faded. A forlorn expression overcame her face as she spoke her gentle words. "Haruka, what did I tell you about calling me that? We're friends. Please treat me as such. I beg of you."

Haruka sighed dejectedly as she stared into her princess's eyes. She knew a long time ago that Serenity was her ultimate weakenss. Michiru, yes. But Serenity more so.

"I'm just preparing myself for what I'll be calling you in the future, koneko." Haruka winked playfully, causing laughter to break throughout the room.

Serenity stared at herself in the full-length mirror once more. Her smile drooped off into an unknown frown as a thought flashed into her mind.

_**You'd still be a wonderful queen even if you don't marry him. Marry me instead, Serenity."**_

'_Can I really go through with this?"_


End file.
